SMK Field Experience: Fast Food for Thought
by Scarecrow oz
Summary: "Fast Food for Thought" when Lee and Amanda were at his bedroom door discussing field experience and coffee. What would have happened if he didn't take the rain check on that cup of coffee!


Field Experience: Fast Food for Thought

By Belinda

Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

Summary: "Fast Food for Thought" when Lee and Amanda were at his bedroom door discussing field experience and coffee. What would have happened if he didn't take the rain check on that cup of coffee!

Francine: I have to go hassle somebody about my room. Seems they lost my reservation. (Francine grabs the door knob and turns back to look at Lee and Amanda. Lee smiles.)

Francine (continues): Well, now, you two sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs bite. (opens the door)

Amanda (rolls her eyes): Goodnight, Francine.

Francine: Goodnight, Amanda. (Francine walks out and closes the door. Amanda looks at Lee, then closes the magazine.)

Amanda: Well… (Amanda stands up and picks up her room key.)

Amanda (continues): I guess I actually ought a call Mother. It's getting late. (Amanda starts walking toward the door. Lee starts walking with her.)

Lee: Ah, yeah, yeah, you've got an early breakfast and… (Amanda opens the door to the hallway.) Lee (continues): I've got to get Billy started on that Bendix thing. Well… (Amanda turns in the doorway to look at Lee.)

Amanda: Right.

Lee: Let me walk you to your room. (Lee steps closer to Amanda, who points backwards to the hallway.)

Amanda: Across the hall?

Lee: Well, yeah. You ca- can't be too careful, you know.

Amanda (tilts her head to the side): It's good thinking…

Lee: Mmm… second nature. Field experience. (licks his lips)

Amanda (smiles): What kind of field experience?

Lee (quietly): You know. (smiles) (Lee steps very close to Amanda.)

Amanda: Not necessarily. (Amanda turns quickly and walks into the hallway.)

Lee: Hey… (Lee grimaces and closes his door, then follows Amanda to her door.)

Amanda (unlocking her door): Well, I could ask you in for a cup of coffee… if you like instant? (smiles) Lee: Uhhh…

Francine: Well, I found my room! (Lee and Amanda turn around to look at Francine.)

Francine (continues): I think the night manager liked me. (Francine laughs and walks past. Lee and Amanda turn back to look at each other.)

Francine (continues): Oh, here it is. Two-oh-four. (Francine moves to unlock her door, which is beside Amanda's and across the hall from Lee's. Lee scratches his ear. Amanda smiles.)

Lee: Well, uhhh… (clears throat)

Francine (looks at Lee and Amanda): What's, uhhh… happening? (Lee and Amanda look at Francine.) Amanda: Nothing.

Lee: Nothing, nothing. (Lee and Amanda look at each other.) Lee (continues): We're just, uh, closing down for the night, uh...

Amanda (nods): Yeah. (Lee and Amanda look back at Francine.)

Francine: Oh. Okay, fine. Well, I'm gonna be up at the crack of dawn, so I'll knock on both your doors. (smiles) (Lee and Amanda look back at each other.)

Amanda: Oh, good. (nods)

Lee: Yeah. (Lee glances at Francine and looks back at Amanda.)

Francine: 'Night. (Francine goes into her room.)

Amanda: Good night! (Lee and Amanda look toward Francine's room and then back at each other.) Lee (clears throat): Well, I guess I'm gonna have to take a rain check on the…

Amanda grasps Lee's hand and pulls him into her room, closing the door behind her. Lee stumbles as he enters Amanda's room..

Lee: Amanda, what's up?

Amanda stands facing Lee, forgetting that she's still holding his hand, Amanda: Oh..um, coffee right, with cream! (Amanda let's go of Lee's and slowly rubs her fingers across his palm. She brushes past him toward the coffee bar and begins to fill the kettle.)

Lee: "Yeah, that would be nice. (Lee smiles to himself, slowly turning toward Amanda)

Amanda pulls out the cream from the bar fridge and indicates to the stock inside.

Amanda: I could give you something stronger if you like! It wouldn't take as long as a coffee and I know you want to get back to your room to talk to Billy, so if you like I could make …

Lee slowly walks over to Amanda, reaches for her hand which is now holding the two mugs and slowly rests against the bench.

Lee: Coffee's good Amanda, no rush.

Amanda looks up to Lee and blushes slightly. Lee smiles at her, not willing to let go of her hands just yet. Unknowingly, Lee strokes the back of Amanda's hand with his thumb.

Amanda: (Amanda's voice waived) It's good that Francine got her room sorted. (Their closeness to each other was beginning to affect them both, but no one wanted to move.)

Lee: (whispering) Yeah…it's sorted". (He slowly stood up, narrowing the gap between himself and Amanda…The kettle began to whistle…..Lee stood there looking into Amanda's eyes….steam spluttered out from the top of the kettle…..

Amanda: Lee, (Amanda unsuccessfully choked out).

Lee: (Lee mumbles) "Hmmm…what?".

Amanda: "The kettle, I've got to turn off the kettle".

Lee lowered her hands while Amanda reached over to the power plug, switching it off.

Amanda: Phew…it's got steamy in here. Not realising what she'd said, she turned to Lee, who now had a wiry grin on his face. What!

Lee walked over to the window of the hotel and looked out over the backlot.

Lee: Your room has just as good a view as mine, (winking at Amanda as he looked back). Amanda smiled and finished pouring the cream into his mug. She grabbed both mugs and walked over to where Lee was standing.

Amanda: Here you are, Marvellous Marvin's amazing coffee, (she pronounced giggling).

As Lee turned to grab his cup, he inadvertently knocked her hand, spilling the mug of coffee all over his hand.

Amanda: Oh, Lee, I'm so sorry! (Amanda yelled)

Lee: Amanda, it's ok, it's not your fault, I knocked you. I'm fine. (Lee shook his hand).

Amanda: You need some cold water on that Lee, it will blister. (Amanda turned toward the bathroom with concern)

Lee: Amanda….I'm fine, really.

Amanda: Yeah, yeah…I know…you're the tough, suave, fearless, Scarecrow... (yelling from the bathroom)

Lee: What's that mean, I thought you loved my heroic qualities….(He turned and had made his way to where Amanda's voice was coming from).

Amanda: Don't make fun of me Lee, (poking her head out from the door)…..And I do love you… (The bathroom door flung open and Amanda hesitated)

Lee: Go on! (Lee smirked as he stood against the door)

Lee: What is it that you love about, moi? (He gestured to himself with his hands.

Amanda: Come over here. (cursing). (Lee smiled to himself while Amanda moved toward the back of the room)

The bathroom was small and tight and in order to fit both of them in, Lee slid in sideways.

Lee: Where do you want me? (laughing). Amanda grabbed his hand and turned on the cold water, forcing his hand under the cold water. Lee looked around at the items she had assembled on the bench. He giggled slightly.

Amanda: What's so funny, Amanda protested.

Lee:Nothing!

Amanda: Oh, no you don't Stetson, give! (Amanda looked at him through the reflection in the mirror)

Lee: Well, I was just wondering how you Bluebells manage to ALWAYS be prepared….for anything. (giggling)

Amanda: I'll have you know Lee Stetson, that I took my role very seriously….(tugging at his hand)

Lee: Amanda, I'm sorry alright, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just joking around….I'm sorry" (he sighed. He looked at her in the mirror waiting for her to look up at him. When she finally did, he smiled that smile that just made her knees melt. God she loved his dimples!

Amanda: It's second nature! (She winked back)

As Amanda held Lee's hand under the water facet, she slowly rubbed her thumb across his other hand. Lee was feeling better, but quite liked the attention that Amanda was giving him. He moved slightly and Amanda registered.

Amanda: Are you ok?

Lee: I'm fine Amanda

Amanda: That's probably ok now (she looked at Lee in the mirror)

Lee: Yeah….um…

Amanda: I'll get a towel (turning around to grab the towel off the door)

Amanda turned back around and Lee was resting against the cupboard. Amanda wiped his hand with the towel slowly. She tried not to look up as she could feel Lee's gaze burning into the top of her head. Lee watched appreciatively as Amanda opened the Aloe Vera tube and squeezed it onto the burn on Lee's hand. She gazed up toward Lee, and he smiled. It was cool on his skin and he shuddered. She smirked to herself- she wasn't the only one with butterflies in her stomach.

Lee: Amanda! (Lee tilted his head to see her eyes)

Amanda kept on her task…her breathing increased in speed.

Lee: Amanda…(he lifted her chin with his finger)

Lee looked into Amanda's eyes, he saw fear, happiness, warmth, maybe…

He licked his lips and smiled. Amanda leaned in closer as Lee, leant down and lightly brushed her lips. It was soft and tender. Lee pulled back looking at Amanda, waiting for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed. Amanda brought her hand to his cheek and Lee leant in slightly, closing his eyes at her tender touch.

Francine: Amanda are you asleep yet. (Francine knocked at the door)

Lee: Again (Sighing)

Amanda: For someone who is such an expert in her field, her intuition needs retraining.

Lee: you better answer her or she'll pick the lock (Pushing her out the bathroom)

Amanda backed out the bathroom, hesitantly, and opened the door.

Francine: What took you so long? (Francine bounded into the room, walking across to the other side).

Amanda: Evening Francine, how can I help you?

Lee, who was already crawling out from the bathroom, inched his way out of Amanda's room back to his own.

Francine: My mini bar is empty and I needed a drink after listening to Cecil Bendix for two hours talk about Choco something or other…

Amanda: Choco Blocko Shakes (Amanda raises her eyebrows)

Francine: Anyway Lee wasn't in his room and I…..have you seen him?

Amanda: Me! Nooo. He went to bed I think, something about calling Billy. (Amanda looked confused thinking to herself, where was Lee. She left him in the bathroom….)

Francine turned from the fridge and dropped her vodka mix.

Francine: Darn it. Sorry Amanda, I'll clean it up. (Walking to the bathroom)

Amanda: NOOOOO Francine, I'll do it! (Amanda jumped over the bed and toward Francine, thinking that Lee must have been in the bathroom all this time).

Francine: Steady on, I've got it. (Francine swung the bathroom door open)

Amanda brought her hands to her eyes. (Francine's going to love finding Lee in my bathroom).

Francine: Really Amanda, it's not that bad. (Walking back out from the bathroom with a towel) I can make another one and the rug will dry.

Amanda peered into the bathroom – where was Lee, she thought to herself.

Francine: Anyway, I've done enough damage, sorry Amanda. I really am sorry to keep you up.

Amanda: No harm done, see you in the morning.

Francine: Yeah, night! (Walking out the door and closing it behind)

Where in the devil is was Lee! Amanda sat on the edge of the bed when there was a knock at the door.

Amanda: Francine, really it's ok…I forgive you…(She opened the door to find Lee standing there, with a huge smile on his face)

Lee: I'm not Francine (placing his hand on the door frame and leaning in)

Amanda: No you're not. How did you get out of here?

Lee: On my hands and knees! (Raising his eyebrow)

Amanda: I didn't think you were the begging type Scarecrow! (smirking)

Lee: Touche, Mrs King…..I …Um ….just came back to say….(Lee looked down at Amanda's lips)

Amanda: Yes

Lee: Well, we didn't say…goodnight properly…and I….(Lee rubbed his hand through his hair)

Amanda: Oh….yeah. Good…night (whispering) Amanda leaned in and clasped Lee's cheek, leaving him with a tender and passionate kiss. She pulled away reluctantly, smiling. (Lee smiled)

Amanda: Thanks

Lee: What for?

Amanda: For the "field experience" Scarecrow!

Lee: Ah ha. (laughing) Anytime. (winking)

Amanda:): Okay, I'll... see you in the morning. (smiles)

Lee: Yeah. Good night.

Amanda: Good night. (They smile at each other. Amanda turns and enters her room. Lee turns and walks up the hall toward his room. Amanda's door closes. Lee pauses outside his door and looks back toward Amanda's door. He shakes his head, unlocks his door, goes inside, and closes his door.

Amanda opens her door, sticks her head out, looks down the hallway and then up toward Lee's room, closes her eyes, shakes her head, and goes back inside her room. Lee opens his door, sticks his head out, looks toward Amanda's room, takes a step into the hallway then turns around in his doorway. Francine opens her door and looks at Lee, who turns to look at her.)

Lee: Hi.

Francine: Where have you been?

Lee: Uhhh… (points down the hallway) Ah-uhh… (Lee smiles and nods. Francine laughs.)

Lee: 'Night.

Francine: 'Night. (Francine smiles and nods and goes back into her room. Lee smiles, looks toward Amanda's room and stops, smiling and shakes his head)

Lee: (Sighing) Field experience!


End file.
